


Five Years

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 400 word drabble, Post-CP9 Independent Report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years is a long time to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

Five years is a long time to pick up a new job skill. Five years is a long time to laugh and work alongside a group of people. Five years is a long time to wait to betray someone who thought you were a good person.

* * *

He didn’t know how the others dealt with the strange homesickness he felt whenever he thought back to Water 7. Maybe they weren’t even feeling it. Lucci most definitely did not; he never liked the city in the first place. (Water is a natural adversary to cats; _sea_ water was even worse for him.) Kalifa seemed to like not working for anyone. Blueno didn’t seem the like the type of man to get attached to things easily, although he did notice how quick he was to fix everyone drinks whenever they asked for them.

He sometimes found himself longing to hear the sounds of hammers on nails, on wood, the shouts and booming laughter of the shipwrights, Paulie’s yells of indecency when, really, the woman was dressed alright, and Iceburg's sometimes carefree, sometimes serious voice.

It wasn’t like he had grown especially fond of the city or its citizens. There was _no_ way it was that. Honestly. The nature of his job required him to have no emotions or connections to people or places. It's just that he missed how his fellow shipwrights made fun of his way of talking, how Paulie would blush and say the contrary whenever a woman said he was a prude, how the four of them would ride Yagaras for their days off and covert operations, and how friendly and down to earth Iceburg was as both the mayor and his boss.

Maybe he was just feeling this way because it had only been a while ago that they left Water 7. Because the water of the wide open sea reminded him the water-logged city and the annual Aqua Laguna. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because there was a part of him that truly felt bad about what they did.

* * *

Five years is a long time to get used to a place and its people and cuisine. Five years is a long time to build friendships with coworkers and clients. Five years is a long time to build up a world of lies and to tear it all down in a single night of fire, blood, and tears.

 


End file.
